The Dance
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Phoenix/Reader story. You are a young student at a college working at becoming a defense attorney. The college is having a dance for law students and the law offices of the city only and guess who'll be there.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a character/reader fic. Please don't kill me if it's horrible in your eyes! Oh and I want to thank little-miss-choco for getting me outta this rut I've been in! XD I don't own Phoenix Wright!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Dance

Phoenix/Reader

"(Your name)!" You turned to see Maya Fey running towards you from the Wright & Co. Law Offices, "Hey (your name), wait up!"

You stopped and waited for her to catch up, "What's up Maya?"

She smiled at, that playful smile that you only knew was either going to get you in trouble or you ending up on some crazy adventure, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

You sighed, "What? What? What?"

She laughed, "There's this huge party going on at the college, it's for all the people that are studying law and it's tonight!"

You rolled you eyes and laughed, "I know Maya, I'm going to law school and-"

She cut you off, "But did you know that the lawyers, officers, detectives, and such of the city are invited?"

"Yea----h" You lied through your teeth.

Her eyes now began to twinkle, "So you know what that means right?"

You shook your head no.

She pouted and turned away from you a bit, "Gosh (your name), how clueless can you get?"

You folded your arms across you chest and huffed, "OK, what does that mean, Maya. You're smart I'm dumb."

She smirked at you and then grinned, "Why thank you!" She laughed a bit more, "Well, since you complemented me AND you're utterly clueless, I guess I'll have to tell you." She winked, "Nick is going."

You jumped a bit, and your heart started pounding in your chest, "Ph-Phoenix is going?"

She nodded, obviously pleased, "Yup yup!"

You took a deep breath. _Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney at Law. _He was your idol and above all, you had the biggest crush on him. Of course Maya called it love, but you weren't sure it was love itself. Plus, this was just a big dream, why would a famous lawyer like him get together with a greenhorn like you?

Maya frowned, your facial expression had changed, "Aw c'mon (your name)! You don't know what Nick thinks! Don't be so depressed!"

You sighed, "But Maya, it doesn't seem likely. I mean, there are so many other pretty girls and at his age for that!"

She scoffed, "So what? You're only 3 years younger than him! He's 26, it's no biggy! You guys will be perfect together!"

You smiled, "If you say so… but what will Pearl say, hm?"

Maya rolled her eyes and looked to the sky, "You let me deal with Pearly." She looked back at you that twinkle back in her eyes "I've got an idea!"

Now, you were just plain scared. This is where her idea comes out. _Please don't be something outrageous! _You begged mentally.

"I'll hook you up with Nick!"

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head, "Nonononononononono! Maya, you're nuts!"

She winked again and shook her finger at you, "Nuts enough to hook you guys up? That's not nuts, that's doing a good deed!"

You protested, "But Maya-"

She wasn't listening. She turned back towards the office building and skipped off, "Just you wait (your name)! I'll make sure Nick looks especially good for you!"

"Don't you dare tell him that I like him!" You shouted after her.

"I won't! Now go get dressed! You've got 3 hours to get beautiful!"

She was gone in a flash.

You sighed; face red, and nearly having a heart attack. You and Phoenix? It was just a dream you had, knowing it would never come true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Later that Night-

You stood nervously by the water fountain in the courtyard. The party was huge! It filled the courtyard, two of the gyms and they even let one of the dorms be apart of the festivities.

Many people had already asked you to dance, and indeed you did. It was a bit tiring actually.

Sighing, you sat down on one of the benches in front of the fountain. You were wearing a sparkling white/silver dress, high heels that matched, and had definitely gone all out on makeup (a/n I'll let you decide).

You rubbed the sides of your feet, "These heels are killing me."

You were about to leave to your apartment when you heard _him_. That beautiful laughter could belong to no one else. You looked beyond the fountain and saw him. Phoenix Wright. He was standing with a scruffy looking detective and Prosecutor Edgeworth. You couldn't take your eyes off him, he was just absolutely gorgeous. He wasn't wearing his normal blue suit either. He was wearing a tux! Your heart melted at his sight. Was it you blushing or just his presence, you'd never know. You sighed again and were about to leave, looking at him was about as close to him as you were going to get.

"Hey (your name)!"

You stopped in your tracks. That voice. Maya?

You looked back over at Phoenix, nothing. You looked around the courtyard, just scanning the area, when you saw a bush move.

You walked closer to it, when a hand grabbed you and pulled you behind a tree beside it. Before you could scream that hand covered your mouth.

"SHHHH! It's me, Maya!"

You looked into the eyes of your best friend and then glared.

She scowled, "Don't look at me like that! I'm the one who should be mad at you!"

She finally let go and you whispered with a bit annoyance, "For what?"

"Shhhh! Don't be loud!"

She looked over at the small group, who didn't seem to notice, "Why aren't you talking with him?"

You sighed, "Maya, he doesn't even know me! What makes you think he'd just instantly like me?"

"Wrong!"

You were shocked, "What?"

Maya's scowl turned into a smug grin, "He knows you."

Your eyes bulged for the second time that day, "H-how?!"

"Your teacher is good friends with Nick. You said you saw him sometimes in your class and all, well, there you go! They talk about you!"

She grinned even bigger, "I didn't even have to start a conversation about you, he did it!"

Your heart started beating faster again, "Please don't joke like that…"

She looked confused, "Who's joking?"

Her phone went off and when she looked down she smiled, "Guess who it is!"

_Oh no_ You thought, _She wouldn't tell him? Would she? _It wouldn't surprise you.

She answered it, "Hey Nick! What's up?"

They had their conversation; you just stood their begging your ears to become more sensitive.

She hung up, looking a tad depressed.

"Is something wrong?"

Now she was angry with you, "He's been looking for you this entire time!"

Your heart skipped a beat, "W-what?!"

She pushed you out of the bushes and into open space, not messing up anything, "Go talk to him!"

She pointed his way, "Look! He's alone now!"

You looked in his direction, and he was indeed alone.

"Alright, I'll go."

All you heard was rustling and have fun and she was gone.

You smoothed out your dress, "Alright (your name), relax. It's just a guy. No it's not just a guy, it's THE guy. It's Phoenix Wright. You've idolized him for an eternity now and you'll just have to act calm, relaxed. You can do this."

After a good talking-to-yourself, you walked to him. He sat on the edge of the fountain staring off into space.

When you were a couple of feet away and still not noticed, you cleared your throat.

Nothing.

You took a deep breath and sat beside him, looking up at the sky, "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

He jumped and let out a small "ack". Apparently you startled him.

It was cute though and you couldn't help but giggle, "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

He laughed a bit to, "Yeah, but it's alright."

You both laughed.

"You're (your name), right? Maya's friend."

You smiled, "Yup, that's me!"

He smiled at you, "I've heard a lot about you and not just from Maya."

You blushed, "Um…good or bad? Bad right?"

He laughed, "No, it was plenty of good praise, trust me."

"I do." You said. You were amazed that you hadn't gone into a seizure; this was Phoenix Wright you were talking to. You're first time at that to.

"Well, I know that you probably already know me, but I'm-

"Phoenix Wright." You both said in unison.

Again, laughter.

He looked at you, his eyes connected with yours, "You know, you're really pretty."

You blushed and looked away, your ears going red, "Th-thanks."

His hand brushed against yours and you both pulled back.

"Sorry." Another unison comment.

Now both of you were blushing.

Music started playing from the dance in the Gym.

The couples were dancing, yet again. You sighed, "You probably have to get back to your girlfriend, right?"

He looked at you, "I… I don't have one." He added embarrassed slightly.

You already knew that, but you really just didn't want to go and do something stupid in front of him, or ask him out altogether. Your brain screamed _Leave!_ but your heart said _Stay! _

He looked at you his face getting redder, "Um…what about you?"

You looked into his soft eyes, "About what?"

"Do you have someone?"

You shook your head, "No, I don't."

He nodded, apparently deep in thought.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love never leaves you empty handed_

You gasped, "I love this song."

He looked at you, smiling a smile you had never seen before, "Then…may I have this dance?"

Shocked, but extremely happy, you nodded, "It'd be my pleasure."

You both stood your hand in his and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, "The pleasure is mine."

You blushed and smiled. You placed your hand on his shoulder and he placed his on your hip.

The both of you danced, smoothly and silently, looking into each others eyes. You were pretty sure you were blushing, but by now you didn't care. He liked you! He actually liked you! You could tell, just by the way he looked at you. You were pretty sure that was the sign he was trying to give you.

Cautiously, incase you read him wrong, you slowly leaned into him. He allowed you to, and brought you into his chest just as cautiously. His heart beat amazed you, and you were positive that he could feel and hear yours pounding like it was going to burst out of your chest.

Soon, the song ended, much to your dismay. You both stepped away from each other, but it was only one step. He smiled at you and you smiled at him.

You pushed some hair behind you ear, "Thank you for the dance. It was really nice."

He smiled, "No, thank you for allowing me to dance with you."

He leaned down, his lips brushing you ear, "(your name), I know it might seem a bit forward, but it would make me a very happy man if you would be my girlfriend."

From the corner of your eyes you could see him looking at yours. He was so sweet, so gentle and kind, how could you not say yes?

You nodded your head, "Yes, Phoenix, I would love to be your girlfriend."

You felt his warm breath on your face and you knew he was smiling. You embraced him in a hug, "You're the best Phoenix. You really are."

He hugged you back, for some reason; you felt that he was crying, from joy you hoped, "No, you're the best (your name)."

He took your hand at the end of the hug, "You wanna go for a walk?"

You nodded, "Sure, why not?"

You both walked together, hand in hand, "(your name)?"

You looked at him, "Yes, Phoenix?"

He laughed a bit, "You can call me….Feenie."

You cocked your head a bit, but then smiled, "OK, Feenie then."

He looked at you, "I think…. I think I've loved you before I even truly met you."

You stood in front of him, taking his other hand, "The same goes for me, Feenie."

He smiled and kissed you forehead, "Let's go."

You grinned, "Yes, lets."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-The Next Day-

Maya (on the phone): WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! I TOLD YOU! YOU AND NICK ARE GOING TO BE THE TALK OF THE TOWN! THE CUTEST COUPLE IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!!!!!!

Pearl (overhearing Maya): WHAT?!?! HE'S CHEATING ON YOU?! –runs in Phoenix's bedroom and jumps on his stomach-

-commotion in the background-

Maya: I'll talk to you later (your name)! Don't worry I won't let Pearly kill him!

-hangs up-

Maya: PEARLY!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!

-End-

P.S. No Pearl didn't beat the ever-living out of Nick, but she sure got close.

Review Please!


End file.
